


Love,Hate,Rage

by Latinlight1



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latinlight1/pseuds/Latinlight1
Summary: Klaus finds out Elena is the reincarnation of tatia with all her memory's but what if Stefan and Damon found out would they try and stop the newly reunited couple or will they ever get the chance.Klaus/Elena





	1. Into the past

**Elena Pov**  
You know that saying by Albert Einstein that says “A clever person solves a problem. A wise person avoids it.”. I should have been the wiser person not the clever person. It all started when I tried to solve a problem that started more then 10 centuries ago. I should have listened to Klaus and stayed were I was but no I was the supposed clever person and decided to help now I am trapped in the Salvatore Boarding house again hoping for Klaus to find me and not get hurt in the process. My story begins on the day I remembered my true family and my world turned upside down. The moment I looked upon Elijah’s face the memory’s started to slowly come but all I can remember is moments with Elijah and bits of names I no longer remember the faces but the feeling behind them is still there. While my mind was processing all this Trevor’s head gets sliced clean off by Elijah and Rose scream’s in pure agony, then he drags me by the arm to were Stefan and Damon are playing cat and mouse and pushes me to wards rose says “ to whom it may concern; your making a big mistake if you think that you can beat me, you cannot beat me, I want the girl, on the count of three or heads will role” . As Damon kill him the only thing that is going throw my mind is now, he is gone the only connection I have to my past.

  
A few days later Aunt Jenna called me downstairs, as I turn the corner, he was there not dead and the only connection to my past my hope finally renewed. Turns out he was playing the role of a historian looking into the history of the town. I told Aunt Jenna that I would help Elijah go through all the old journals my family had so we went to the attic. As we are talking, I came upon a book that talked about me, the further I read the more angered and horrified I became. It turns out that Isobel on my parent’s orders compelled me to forget my memory’s that started to return in nightmares at age 9. The rage and surprise I feel over takes me that the journal falls through my hands with a huge thwack. I barely feel Elijah beside me as the confusion, anger and multiple emotions overtake me, my world closes in as I fall to world of darkness.

* * *

  
**Elijah Pov**  
As I pull the giant bean out my chest the pain sets in. But I still feel the anger coursing throw me, I cant believe I let those weak vampires get the best of me. I will find her again, but first I must get back to the Martins before I go to mystic falls and retrieve the doppelganger and with her, I will gain back my siblings from my brother no matter what gets in my way. As I retrieve my car, I realize I will need my cover as an historian to get close to her and finally destroy my brother and find my siblings. I phone the Martins and tell Jonas to meet me outside of mystic falls in 5 hours we will then plan from there, I just hope that Klaus doesn’t keep as close of an eye on me or else my plan will not go as, I hope.

  
It took me two days to get everything ready without interference from those annoying Salvatore brothers. I just finished talking to Carol Lockwood and she convinced with a bit of persuasion from me, to rope Jenna summers into helping me gain the history from the book of the Gilbert family journals. She tells me most of the journals should be at the house, she gives me the address to her house and tells me to meet her there at around 2:30 and she would have either her niece or nephew to help with my research.

* * *

  
The next day as me and Jenna are talk and she calls her niece “Elena please come down here please”, as I see Elena turns the corner her expression vexes me, I feel this deep sense of familiarity and protectiveness that I new long ago when I was human with in moments, I saw a flicker in her like Tatia had when she new something. It cant be all my siblings saw her die, NO I cannot afford to think about her this doppelganger is just a imitation of her, she died, and I have long since buried her. I must in act my revenge on Klaus and I need the doppelganger to do no matter how much she acts like her. As Elena convinces Jenna that she would help me with my research her body language suggest that there is more to her words then it seems.

  
As we climb up to the attic and are searching for the journals. I can feel her eyes on me, like she’s waiting for a good moment to tell me what is bothering her. That feeling of Tatias’ memory comes back for the briefs of moments. It gets interrupted me, by the sound of Jenna saying, “Elena my professor texted me saying there was something that needs to be corrected by my term paper, I should be back soon”. As we hear the click of the door Elena gives a sigh like the next thing, she's about to say is it going to take everything she has. I turn around and the next thing she says surprises me for was not what I was expecting her to say “I I – I have to tell you something that you might not believe but it is true” she says this with a quiver as though she is expecting me to laugh right in her face. The next thing she says makes me question everything that's happened with her in and my family. She sighs again and says, “ I am Tatia I know you won't believe me but it's true when I first looked upon your face memory started floating back and then I knew I was not from this time”. As my vampire mind try’s to solve this Conundrum all I hear from Elena’s mouth “wolf”, “witch” and “reincarnation” and then it hits me yes, she was reincarnated but how, we all saw her die she could never have survived the horrific evening.

  
As Tatia or Elena as she is called now is talking all I am thinking this changes some of my plan. I have to keep her safe not only for the curse but after as well. As I turn around I think to my self maybe I can use what I was once going to use on Katerina before she betrayed me, humm that might work but I will need a fail safe in order to make sure she survives if Klaus ever finds out he killed her for real and I did not stop him. There would be no place on earth that I could not run, and he would not find me and dagger me.

  
As my mind is sorting through possibilities and outcomes all I hear from behind me is “ it was” and then a loud echoing thwack as I turn around to see what’s wrong. I see her hands in the position they were in just moments before she dropped the journal, as I call her name “ Elena…ELENA” and try to touch her hand she begins to fall I grab her before she reaches the ground and pick her up. I then vampire speed her to were her sent is the most prominent I gently layer upon the bed. I then race down to the kitchen grab a glass of juice and a cold towel. As I speed back up stairs and place the cold towel upon her head, she opens her eyes I gently coax her back up and allow her to drink the juice. I say “ I believe you El-Tatia and I need to keep you safe I have a plan to…” she cuts me off she says another thing that’s surprises me but I know it’s the only way to keep everyone safe “ you cannot tell Nicklaus or anyone who I am, we must play this right in order for the damage to not be as great I do not wish that harm upon him. You must promise me Elijah promise me you will not tell him until we decided together”. I promise her that I would not tell Nicklaus of the information I new. When I leave the house, I contact the Martins and ask them to check to make sure what she told me was true. One day later they inform me that yes, she is indeed the reincarnation of Tatiana. I am relived that she didn’t lie to me but there is still much I most do for everything to fall into place.

* * *

  
** About one Year later**  
I hope Tatia forgives me, but I must tell him me and my siblings are wanting to leave soon. I am going to take Tatia with me if what I says does not bring back my brothers humanity but there might be a cost, I hope Nicklaus takes this well or all hope is lost, and I will lose a very dear sister.

* * *

_This is my first story I have written, and I hope you like it _

_I will right more when I get the time to so ya that's petty much it_.


	2. Missing Pieces

**Klaus Pov**

Today I did not now what to expect but I certainly - did not expect, my brother saw fit to criticize and retaliate on what I have been doing with out knowing the consequence of his actions,- Elijah stood by the door gracefully awaiting our sister Rebekah you may think it foolish of him to wake her that was once my reaction as well; I look upon their angered faces Rebekah says "I love what you've done with the place nick" she throws a vase at the painting on the wall "wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home so none of us ever had to be alone again."

I replied no more then above a whisper Elijah glance's at Rebekah. “None of us will be alone Klaus, we’re leaving you.” Hurt and shock flashes across, then it freezes were I only show a mask of shocks me the most is what she say's next “Right after I kill that doppelganger bitch then you will truly be alone," Rebekah snarled. I shot up shouting at the top of my lungs for all to hear “I'm the Hybrid, I can't be killed, I have nothing to fear from the lot of you. “Once again Elijah glanced at Rebekah, “You will once we have that coffin.” I laugh maniacally and say, “Elijah do you truly believe I would want anything from that coffin locked so tight even I can't get in it; If you did think that then I truly believe you are just as dense as those Salvatore brothers.”

Elijah's didn't look as taken back as I thought he would be, I realized what it was, but it was to late he smoothly retorted back “Klaus you are just as blind as they are have you not seen the difference in Elena.”

* * *

I was shocked that he even brought it up but now that I though about it she did seem different, then what he said next shocked me to the core – “if you have not figured it out by now I guess I should say it out loud; She is the reincarnation of Tatia”- my eye's bulged out of head I could not believe it I shout “NO No no your lying” but as I look back everything he said was true looking back I could see -than some ways she was exactly like Tatiana in others she has grown to be stronger braver more loving-. “Yes, Klaus it is true but imagine what would she say to you after everything you have done.” I dropped down to the chair not saying one world in reply holding my head cause it felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds

He taunted back by saying “I even had a spell done to be positive it is her, think of all the things you have done to her you killed her You let her boyfriend drink from her, you killed her aunt you tried to kill her brother; and to make matters worse you have been taking her blood forcefully,” Elijah smirked “yes Damon told me about that as well” I look upon his face with anger and rage and full of hate if he could only have told me sooner I would not be in this mess. I also would not have to face the consequences of my actions, but I will deal with that later right now I want to now one thing the I ask as calm as ever "does she now what she is and who she is.”

He replies in a sadden , weakened tone “no she knows nothing of what she once was and how she fell in love with you, or Rebekah ever being her friend.” Anger, rage, hate and love swell with in me I fell the world around me is crashing down upon my face. One thing I didn't expect is for Rebekah to feel the same anger and rage that I feel towards our brother, the words she yells next is what starts it all.

* * *

“how could you Elijah how could you not let us now we could have saved from all that heartbreak and pain.” She hisses at him with rage of a thousand hell fire's; and the she yells some more “Nik could have saved her and fell in love again I almost killed her to get revenge on what she did, life could have been so much easier me and her could have become friend all you have done is ruin what could have happened.” he rushes over to her to try and calm her down but, It does not help she fuses and scream's and aggravatingly reply “I hate you for what you have done,[ I don't think I can forgive you]”

Then she is gone I then now she is going to find Elena to apologize to her for what she has done, my heart break's then I speed over to him push him against the wall screaming “see what you have done this could all have been prevented, but no you had to wait until it was to late;[leave before I get back or so help me god you wont live to see another day]” I tossed him across the room then speed into the forest I yell at the top of my lungs I do not want to here or see his face and voice anymore just before I leave I see Elena's and Rebekah's face. I don't know what to do all I want to do is hug and kiss and make love to her but I now I can't so what do I do when I 'm sitting at this cross road in life with nothing but to stay here with her or to leave and let her live her life.

* * *


	3. Love of Sisters

**Elena pov**

I am so worried about Alaric I cant even believe he almost died, as I walked out of the hospital while saying good bye to Matt I see Rebekah, for a moment I think she's going to kill me, But then I see she's crying -***Flashback***for a moment I have another memory about from when I was Tatia and I was with Rebekah, She was crying because of her brother Henry has just died; and she couldn't believe it she also wished it wasn't so.

I was trying to comfort her but it only help very little***End flashback***- I sit down beside her but by then being her she has already noticed when she turns her head ever so slightly her eye's show a million emotion's I never thought I see again, as I gaze into her eye's I see the recollection of who I was and who I am know also sadness for what she has done, It shock's me more then I care to say. All of a sudden, she whispers something I never thought I here her say “I should have known it was you I am so blinded by the hatred of my family” then starts hysterically sobbing once again.

I can't figure out what I want to say my mind is so caught up on a million different worlds and I cant piece any of it together, before I can even utter a word we hear an ear piercing scream that told us Niklaus was full of regret and anger for what he did It's almost like he rather go back in time to stop his wrenched ways.

* * *

**Rebekah pov**

As soon as I see her all I can think of is the pain I have caused her and hurt she should have not had to endure. As I say the words, I look upon her face and see the shock in her eye's. I know she must not understand what I am telling her and why I'm saying the things I am -I wish I could tell her everything but if I do she will never believe me and she will only think off me as a liar,- when I am about to say “I am sorry for what I have done" I hear that torched scream of my brother I grab hold of her arm, I pull her on to my back with out uttering another word I dash off at vampire speed to find my brother.

When I am about thirty feet away, I gently place her on her feet when I see she is about to fall I hold her up to steady her. When she's got her balance she said to me the something that completely shocked and froze me to that very spot She say's “Rebekah I know that you might not believe me but you also might I know I am tatia and I remember all those years ago what happened, I am so sorry I never told you but if I did you probably wouldn't believe me until now” she lets out a sigh “Even Elijah didn't believe me when I first told him he tried to contradict me at every turn until he released he couldn't anymore, I really hope that you will forgive me for what I did.”

I stare at her then reply “I could tell from the moment I met you as Elena you were keeping something, I should have paid more attention to what that might have meant and might be finding out and freaking out about it right now” I let out a throaty sob and then say again “I really think you should think about telling Nik he might s-s-s-s-surprise you on what he does,” she slowly wraps her arm round me and I lean into her hug she gently whispers in my ear “I can't Bekah it kills me to see him like this and my Nik is gone and I haven't the slightest idea how to get him back.” I reply with a little bit of anger and hurt I my worlds “your wrong Nik is still their you just have to give him a little push in the right direction You will see very soon.” I grab her and we run at normal speed to go find Niklaus.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

When I see them running towards me with that beautiful smile on her face and them running hand in hand like they did a thousand years ago. It's almost like we are still their now, as I gaze upon her lovely face, I see knowledge in her big doe like eye's that I only assume she know now's. I'm frozen to my very spot- I just wish I could show her I am not the man I keep pretending to be, my thought are so confusing I don't realize they are in front of me until it was to late.- Rebekah try's to tell me something but I am so caught up in Elena's features to even realize what she is saying.

She calls my name three time's I finally reply a little to harsh “WHAT Bekah” she ignores the harshness in my voice then reply's back “Elena knows that she is Tatia; and sorry Elena but he need's to know this so he does not end up hurting you even more then he already has”, Elena then sighs and quickly say's “I know you did this for a good reason Bekah but I am wondering if you can give me and Nik some time to discussed what needs to be said.” The shock on her face is undeniable as well is the happiness she shows for both of us she reply's “of course take all the time you need throw I will still be in ear distance just shout if anything goes wrong ; and shout my name when you need me”, I can not take my eye's off her I can see the sadness seep into her eye's and all I want to do is wipe away her tear's as she get ready to say what she needs to say I want so badly to say “I love you”.

* * *

_ I know I am evil for ending it right their but, I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter, Future updates coming soon_


	4. Siblings Fear's

**Elijah’s Pov**

I hope Tatia does not hate me when she finds out, but I couldn’t tell Niklaus or Rebekah the truth. I was going to but as I went to tell them and Kol and Finn came in the room I just got this feeling that something was wrong. I know in my head it’s not the greatest excuse, but I know if I told them she does remember them but not there faces, by saying that who ever was hiding in the shadows would have destroyed not only Tatiana but any hope I had of my brother regaining his humanity and out family being whole again.

Especially after Rebekah and Niklaus left and I found out the mothers still alive. I fear for what she has planned the way she talks about forgiving Klaus seem odd to me. I must Inform my brother and sister quick we must protect Tatia and her secret, I just hope I am not too late and what ever mother has planned can be stopped before its to late.

* * *

  
**Rebekah’s pov**

I slowly slink away from My brother and Tatia and wonder around Mystic falls, I think about all the pain and destruction this family has endured. I will not let anyone in my family especially mother and my brothers ruin the little bit of peace and humanity Nik has found, even though Nik has done horrible things in the past I like Elijah believe he can be redeemed. Mother can never find out Elena is Tatia for I fear what might happen if she does, I know that mother was not always kind to Tatia, but it seem to get worse when we became vampires. I hope my fears that mother is here for the wrong reasons and that Finn is not out for revenge are unfounded but if they are Tatia must be kept safe for at any cost for I fear how Nik may react if Tatia is killed again.

As I think deeper about how to protect her I barley notice were I am and almost bump into someone as I look up to see who it is, I look upon Matt’s shining blue eyes and I see the same lost and angered feeling reflected in my eyes. “ Hey Matt” I say with some trepidation for the nervous I feel comes full stop and I am not sure how he might respond. As he talks I breath a sigh of relief that I am not the cause of his lostness and anger. He asks me “ have you seen Elena I cant seem to find her, I feel like I am out of the loop Stefan and Damon are planning something and what I have seem to hear it seem like if they find her, they will not let her leave. I am sorry to put all this on you but I fear for her safety and she really needs to know what’s going on I now she has been getting closer to your brother Elijah since her aunt Jenna’s death and you might be originals but you guys seem to be looking out for her safety and her wants then either Damon or Stefan are…”

he trails of his face is flushed in anger and his beautiful blue seem about to burst into tears as I go to say “ I think she is…” at the corner of my eye I see Damon watching are interactions closely anger is plain for all to see on his face. I say “ when do you get off work I think we need to talk more” he tells me he’s off now I say “ great we should go by the mansion Nik just finished renovating, we can talk more there out of prying ears and maybe get a witch of Niks' to make it so others cannot hear” as we walk of a glance back one more time and Damon’s face is fully vamped out and he looks to be seeing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late but things got busy and just finally got some inspiration.


	5. A Past Undone Part 1

**Around the 11th Century Old World**

**Tatia's Pov**

My father's anger at my sister out ruled everything when they found out she got pregnant before she was wed to married a Nobleman two villages over. It was the angriest I have ever seen him his face was the ugliest red I have ever seen and his fists shock and whitened in anger. My father was not at all the nicest man in are village but this time I knew that what ever came next would be the end of our family.

It turns out my sister hid it well because she was at the seven-month mark and barley showing. My father told both of us we could not go outside after that day, but he still wanted to marry my sister off to the nobleman he was just grateful enough that the wedding was not for another four months. My mother told me three weeks later that when my sisters baby comes that I would be going to live with my mothers friend who name was Ayana who was going to the new world with her friends Family. I could not understand why at the time but now I do my father sought to blame my sisters pregnancy on me and send me off so he would not have a tarnished reputation by my sisters disgusting misdeeds.

* * *

**Present Day Mystic Falls**

That was the last time I saw my family. The very last thing my mother gave to me was the bracelet that beheld my mothers family crest of nature and truest love it was usually given to the eldest daughter, but she gave it to me. She told me that her friend said I would need it more and Ayana cast a spell upon it so were I to ever find my true love and we were to die from anything but natural causes me and him would be reincarnated until we found each other again. I never knew how those words would one day rain true until this very moment, but anger and sadness hold dominant in my emotions and then he says the three words I never thought hear again "I Love You".

I look upon his face and see those eyes swimming with emotion not realizing he said them out loud. Even though all the past mistakes are not swept clean I can just picture all the time he told me "I love you" the three most prominent was when he proposed, when we got married and when we said goodbye that morning for which we did not know would be the last time. They all come rushing back as if those moments were merely days not century's.

* * *

**11th Century Mystical Falls**

When I meet Niklaus it was like seeing a Rainbow for the first time and I fell in love. We for the first while met in secret he was afraid to let his father know for fear his anger would overpower the beautiful moment. When Mikael found out Niklaus's fears were unfounded turns out my fathers story about me having a baby out of wedlock, he thought I was the right person for him, he seemed to be more lenient on him know that me and Nik were courting. His mother was another story she always seemed to push me and Elijah together I think she assumed that we were more suited for each other, but all we felt more brotherly and sisterly love for each other, and I think she really resented that.

As I wait for him at our secret spot in the forest were, we always agreed to meet before sunset reminiscing about all the good times. He appears from around the corner, nervous and anxious emotion appeared across his face. I become worried about what might have happened. As he walks closer my fear and worrying gets stronger each passing moment, he doesn't say anything. He then kneels down beside me and say " I love you; I know that's the first time I have said it, but I also want to say you're the love of my life and I can not image my life with out you. Would you do me the most gracious of Honors and Marry me." My hands go to my lips, the joy and overwhelming surprise over takes me and I shout "YES", and I wrap my arms around him he kisses me with so much passion as he places the ring he bought upon my finger. As we lay on the grass him kissing every once in a while, staring up into the sky as it turns to twilight. He tells me while combing his muscular hands threw my hair that he bought a house on the edge of the village were we could live and grow old with our children together.

* * *

**11th Century Mystic Falls**

As we walk towards the village we plan and talk about the lives that we wish to have, but unknowingly never would. The next day when we tell everyone we have some joyous and not so joyous congratulations we plan our wedding for four weeks after. As we say I do’s and I Love You’s I look into his eyes and see the man who would one day play with the children we have in our yard, the man I would grow old with and have grandchildren with as well as die peacefully in our sleep. That was all ripped away the day Henrik died.

Nik was not really sure what happened that faithful night when a buddy of Henrik’s decided to drag him into the danger. I know Nik blames himself for not realizing he disappeared, he was so caught up in the anger with Mikael from earlier in the morning he forgot to check to make sure everyone was there before he closed the cave. That morning was the worst for all of us for when the men rolled away the bolder like some sick joke Henrik’s body and his friends lay leaning up against the cave as if they were just watching the stars. As I appear closer, they had brutal and raggedly deep claw marks slashed on the left side of there body’s and dried blood spread around them. It appeared they had been their for three hours after the boulder closed the cave as the men tried to hide us from the carnage and move the body’s. Esther and Atheya sneak around to see what’s going on I know the moment they see what happened, the most heartbreaking gut-wrenching emotions appear on their faces and a scream that tears at my very heart in two and one I hope to never hear that scream again neither do I hope to never scream.

Five days later after the burial that no mother or father should have, Atheya and her husband leave the village not wanting to be near the monsters that killed their son. The night before all our lives changed Nik and I made love it was so tender, its like our spirits new something was about to happen and did not want to leave each other without any regrets. The passionate yet tender kiss in the morning was much the same as Niklaus departed for work he told me; he was going to check on his mother to see how she was doing so I should make dinner a little later. As I walk around doing the chores I remember before Henrik’s death I was not feeling so well I was going to talk to Ayana to see what the matter might be. As I slowly think upon this I drift from the market towards her house. The News I receive from her fills me with joy as well breaks me just a little.

* * *

**Present Day Mystic Falls**

As I gaze into his eyes so much love over filling me, he drops down to his knees wraps his arms around me and pulls me ever closer and leans his head upon my stomach. He is now balling mumbling incoherently saying “sorry, sorry” and “please forgive me” the sight is so heart breaking but what I have to tell him is more devastating for that night I died it wasn’t just me in our clearing two other’s died with me. I will forever hate the pain both Esther and Mikael caused this family and my Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Had to split this into two parts or it would be to long don't hate me.


	6. A Past Undone Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had a moment where you know that the next thing out of the person’s mouth that stands or sit across from you will change the very lives of yours and those around you?If not its okay, that moment for me came the day Nik’s birth father told me what to this day haunts my very soul.

**Chapter 6**

**Present Day Mystic Falls**

**Tatia’s Pov**

Have you ever had a moment where you know that the next thing out of the person’s mouth that stands or sit across from you will change the very lives of yours and those around you? If not its okay, that moment for me came the day Nik’s birth father told me what to this day haunts my very soul. What he said not only destroyed a family for over one thousand years but gave me and him the chance to change the very foundation of what Esther and Mikael plan for there family. As a walk into that meadow and faced Ansel my fate was sealed but I do not regret that day even though it took a thousand years for mother nature to correct past misdeeds the things I learned from him changed my view and helped me see the evil lurking behind angelic faces. 

* * *

**11th Century Mystic Falls**

As my thoughts begin to centre on the two beings growing inside me I barley notice him appear. As he speaks, he startles me for I do not no who he is and what he wants from me. What he says next changes everything he says “ Sorry, I do not mean to startle you, but we have truly little time and a lot to cover. I asked a witch to hid us for a short amount of time so you and I may change what could happen if you and I do not live pass this fortnight. What Esther and Mikael have done and plan to do has caused unprecedented consequences that we must stop I order for that damage to come to be undone. I know this is a lot to ask but Tatia please understand I am doing this for my son your husband and my grandchildren, they must be stopped, or the world will become dark with the evil they have unleashed. Please Tatia a beg you please hear me out for we do not have much time.”

As I see the truth and fear upon his face, I knew that I must hear his story for he had no reason to lie to me. As he tells the tale of how Henrik truly died, tears fall upon my face and rage begin to build towards Mikael for he was to one to hire the rouge werewolves that Ansel cast from his for the deplorable things they did to children in other villages. Ansel tried to worn Mikael of what might happen if he allowed the monsters to turn in front of a child, but Mikael would not hear of it. Ansel told me that if me and him did not survive this night in some way that Mikael would not stop once his children were dead, he would have streets filled with blood I the new millennium, fear would run rampant across the world and not one would be safe.

As he clasped my hand he said “ There is only one way to change this we must be reborn I had Ayana help me with this to change the grim future she got from the ancestors, you must repeat after me to be reborn and stop it from happening.” as I nod and say with him “ I take this oath with you to change the future and be reborn so that fate can be rewritten and the world will be at peace.”

I feel are hand begin to heat up and shine with an almost blinding light he tells me “ do not let go it is just the pact sealing even though we will not live through this night, you must know when we see each other again you will feel this pain on your left arm and in its place will appear an angel bowing to the moon with two baby cubs gathered in her wings. This symbolizes I am close, and we together must stop what is to come.” as he pulls away, I know are lives will be up to fate and the unknown. The last thing he says to me is “ thank you for loving my son, he is truly blessed to have you.” Then I feel a blinding pain as though someone has stuck there hand in my back and pulled out my heart. I turn to see my attackers face and see’s Michael's true evil deed with blood running down his arm and my heart beating in his hand and Esther’s gleeful face. Then blackness fades across my eyes and I know no more.

* * *

**Michael's Prov**

I knew I should not have aloud that pathetic boy marry her, she should have died in Henrik's place. Consorting with werewolves despicable especially after Henrik's death at least her death will not be a total waste, how fitting that the bastards love will be his own eternal curse. But first I must find my wife’s lover and rip him apart as well as use him as the attacker in this tragedy.

**Esther’s Prov**

I hope I am doing the right thing for Niklaus should not be those horrible creatures, she should have especially not have married him for I knew Mikael wanted her to be another one of my son’s bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner I have been in college and focusing more on that but also i could not figure out how to write this chapter until now also now I finally have the time to redirect my focus more towards this will try to update as much as possible.


	7. Mysteries revealed and Unkown Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah tells Matt about Elena and two Unknown people arrive in Mystic Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This and next chapter is going to move around in time a lot. Also the next chapter is going to be mostly Tatia and Klaus with a tiny bit of Kol POV.

**Chapter 7**

**Present day Mystic Falls**

**Rebekah’s pov**

As we drive towards the mansion my mind is in over drive I don’t know how Matt is going to react finding about Tatia being Elena. Maybe I shouldn’t tell but I know that is wrong he needs to know. Before anyone else tells him, she is his friend after all in this life. This is going to be so hard I hope he doesn’t hate me because of this. As we pull up to the house Matt walks around to let me out all I can think is he’s so sweet how can anyone not fall in love with him. I know its soon, but I feel he is my soulmate like Tatia, and Nik are soulmates finding each other even in the chaos that’s going on around them.

Then that nagging thought comes back as we walk into the mansion about having to tell him what’s going on, I know I could not live with my self if he did not know. As I lead him to our living room a gather my wits and hope for the best he then interrupted me before I could say a word he said “ Rebekah I know this might seem weird coming from me but I don’t blame you or your family for the horrors that they caused I could tell Klaus was hurting and Elijah was just trying to help I don’t think Damon and Stefan are right about you, your have only showed me kindness and that’s what I like about you. You shouldn’t worry about me hating you…”

I say “ no…thank you but that’s not what has me so frazzled, what I am about to tell you is the whole truth, there are things you need to know about who you think Elena is…there are things that until recently I did not even know you might want to sit down for this its going to be a long story.” He says “okay”, as he sits down I gather my thought and I tell him about the epic love story of Nik and tatia how they met and fell in love when they got married and the love they shared with everyone around them, I tell him how our mother and father tricked us into drinking from cups lased with Tatia’s blood unknowingly given and how we got stabbed through the heart by our father and turned into to vampires.

As the final apart of the story started tears wheeled in my eyes, from the corner of my eye I could see his head shaking as if he knew what I was going to say next would utterly brake the dam welling up behind his gorgeous baby blue eyes. I took a deep breath and said “ when we came to are father was there with cups of red liquid that he forced down our throats then left once we all were changed. As the feeling of hunger faded Nik was the first one to stand and run off to find Tatia and make sure she was okay. By the time we all got up to rush after him he was already at Ayana's asking where she would have gone all she say was that Tatia visited her earlier that day and received some surprising news, she would not tell any of use what the news was not even Nik, as we leave the hut I look upon Niks face and he just knows were she could be we race after him and as we come upon the meadow none of us were prepared for the horror that awaited us there in the meadow Tatia’s body lay heart ripped out and claw marks across her chest also her hands clasped together with eyes closed as if she was just sleeping like a twisted joke. My brother Nik fell to his knees head flung back and the most heart wrenching screams that could wake the dead ripped out of his mouth. Then the rage consumed him and night had fallen by then as he raced off to find who had did this all we could do is barrier her in the meadow of there’s my brother’s and I thought it might be fitting to have Henrik barred right be side her so we did meanwhile Elijah Ran off to find Nik and bring him back so he may pay his respects to her as well.

When they both came back there clothes were all ripped and stuffy with dried blood all over Nik’s shirt, but I knew by the look in Niks eye to not say anything and for just a moment I thought I saw yellow fade away from his eyes. We promised that day forever, and always family. It wasn’t until recently I found out that Elena told me she was reincarnated in this life as Tatia.” As I Look upon his face, I see shock and sadness as well as anger, he then gets up I closes my eyes for I did not want to see him leave. I then feel soft yet rough hand upon my face and I look into his eyes once again and he say “Rebekah I see the pain you and your family went threw this brings more clarity to why Elena has been acting so strange as of recent, I know this might be to soon but I think I am falling in love with you.” He then kisses both of my cheeks were my tears lay and shock falls upon my face I think this beautiful creature…loves me what shocks me even more is that he leans own and kisses me on the lips there soft yet dominant and as I open my mouth for are tongs to explore and dance around each other he tightens his hands around my hair bring me closer to him my mind goes blank with love.

* * *

**Unknown pov** _ Three week later_

I hope I am not to late I must find Tatia and the other so we may stop what is to come. As I run through the forest of mystic falls I hear a person talking to someone but I cant make out there persons voice must be a cellphone they say“ Yes I locked the cellar so she cannot escape…no I don’t care what Matt and the others say she is not this Tatia person…yes the house is vampire proof…I made sure of it Bonnie…yes I will meet you there after finding out were my brother has gone to… JUST Make sure Blondie gets here to babysit GOODbye.” I then heard a clack as rusted metal slammed shut on wood and last a whoosh and a thud from the front door. Good I found her at last I must release her and get her to her wolf for who knows who these vampires work for and how long we have before HE Comes.

**Kol’s pov** _ One week earlier _

I cant believe Tatia is back she is still being ever the mother to me that I will always cherish, I must protector her our family cannot lose her again Henrik was one thing but losing her ripped the very fabric of our family apart. I hope Nik gets her something nice she doesn’t seem to be feeling we as of late. Just then the door bell rings I wonder who could that be I hope its not the idiot Salvatore’s they have been driving everyone nuts lately with there obsession with Tatia. As I open the door the face that appears send my mind in to shock and I wonder if what I am seeing is true “Henrik…”

* * *

**Unknown 2 pov ** _About two weeks earlier _

Huh where am I what’s going on the last thing, I remember was…but before I can finish my train of thought a lady appears, she looks similar to Ayana, but I know it is not her for she speaks different then what I am used to. As she speaks, I realize that my surroundings are different it starts to worry me a lot. I then realize I have been ignoring her and start to pay more attention as she says to me “child I know this may seem strange but we the spirits from the other side have decided to grant you the life you should have had before the tragedy that has befallen you happened.” She pauses as if to regain a semblance of control of her emotions, all I can think in that moment is what does she mean tragedy then she speaks again “you have been long dead for over a millennium here are somethings to help you on your journey back to your family.”

She leans down to my eye level and places her hand upon my shoulder, and I know what she says next will change the very fabric of my world. “you and two others will be the only ones who can stop the past destruction from happening in this time, take this compass this bag of supplies with clothes from this time period and hand this letter to your youngest brother and tell him the spirits say its time, prepare for war he will know what I mean” she then places this warm cover that feels like the fur my brother’s wife used to cover me with when I was cold around me and the bag over my shoulders

as she places the compass in my hand with her hand clasped over mine and magic swirling around her, she says “it should take you six nights and seven mornings before you reach your siblings, they might be worry of you but do not fret they will come around. We will be watching to make sure you get back to your family okay” She then stands up and turns towards the forest and fades as if to as if she were never there to begin with, then nature stills as if to thank her for her for her very presence then starts again as if nothing happened. I turn towards the north and think what will my family think and I hope that Tatia and Nik are still alive and together. Also, just now I realize that I could understand her the spirits must have given me this gift to speak and understand what is going on around me as a wonder in my mind I think that was nice of them.

If for the briefest of seconds I turned around I would have seen two head stones from where, I once lay and hidden behind moss and flowers not native to the area words written in in Ancient Nordic carved long a go would have read Tatiana and Henrik respectively below the names one said beloved wife and sister the other beloved son and brother with the family crest below each. Also saying may you rest in Valhalla and may we find are way to you again, forever, and always. But I didn’t I carried on with out knowing thanking Odin that I got my second chance with my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait will update soon hope you guys like this chapter I put a lot of thought into it :)


End file.
